


Don't Think You've Won.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Violent Thoughts, violent urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel is spared in a timeline where she is informed of the sins the human has committed. She may have been unable to stop the immense amount of deaths, but she has a plan to forever stop the bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think You've Won.

**Author's Note:**

> "Broken by a world of hate, so you play your cards, you choose your path, but you simply cannot change your fate."

Don't Think You've Won.

/////////////////////////

The pitiful old man falls to his knees, clutching his bloody chest. He looks at the child, eyes wet and filled with pain, and sees the unnatural, wide smile they have. Within seconds, they attack again, and the sharp blade tears through flesh and blood one last time, before it all fades away. A plentiful amount of dust falls to the floor, coating the child. 

The grin grows, and a happy giggle bubbles out of their throat before it morphs into a powerfully loud and maniacal laugh. As they do so, they reach for the soul of Asgore. Ideas dance and twirl in their mind, of becoming powerful, of using their high LVL to bring down humanity itself, of watching broken, bloody bodies fall down and coat the land.

 

Just as their fingers become in reach for them to absorb it, something flickers in the corner of their eye. They whip their head, but it is too late. The flame has manifested, and it crashes into the soul. The child gasps in horror, watching it crack before bursting into tiny pieces that fade away upon touching the ground.

They howl in anger, knowing the only one who could have done that.

Toriel.

She stands there, hand still outstretched, Tears are dripping down her face, but her face is stern and determined. 

Since the beginning of the possession of this human body, Chara desperately wanted to kill Toriel. To kill that lying, weak mother, to peel off her flesh and kick her dust around. But with the little power Frisk had left over themself, they spared Toriel. Luckily, since then, Frisk had long since faded away from them, allowing Chara to continue the rest of the way with their unmerciful wishes. 

Of course, Frisk's little Mommy had to come and bite them in the back.

"My dear child....." she said softly, then let out an equally soft laugh that sounded bitter against their ears. Chara hissed angrily, and she began to slowly walk, her head hung low. She held her hands gently.

"After all this time... I care for you as if you were my own. But.... no matter how much I want to pretend, I am aware of your evil. Of your LVL, of your EXP, of your LOVE. Of how many lives you've destroyed, of how much despair and suffering you've given monster kind." Now she was in front of Chara, and faced them, her eyes staring into theirs. She let go of her hands, her arms now to her side. 

"I cannot let you go out into the human world. You will do the same to them as you have done in here. I know there are good souls out there. As cruel as it may seem, I still cannot blame all of humanity just yet. Only the corrupted souls that live there... just like you, my child." Chara's knuckles were turning white with how tightly they gripped the knife.

"You want to fight me, don't you? I can see how much you want to." She lets out a sigh, closing her eyes.

"And I shall." Chara readied for her to begin the battle, but it appeared she had a few more last words to say.

"But... I am tired of this violence. Of all this bloodshed. It would be so simple if you just gave me MERCY." The very concept made them visibly cringe. Toriel let out another bitter sounding laugh. Chara desperately wished to sink their blade into her throat and watch the blood pour out, listen to her choke and wheeze. 

"But you do not know how to mercy me, do you, my child? Therefore, until you learn to MERCY, I shall fight you. You shall either let yourself die or break the code you've held all this time." Chara froze.

"If you MERCY me... then you will realize you have the possibility for MERCY. To not kill everything in your path. That you can solve situations and problems in different ways. And perhaps, in that way, I can save some human lives and.... even change the way you view this world." Toriel outstretched her arms and immediately, her hands lit up with flames that grew into a round size. She placed her arms together, the sides of her hands touching. The two separate fireballs combined into one, huge fire ball. It floated right above her palms. Chara was frozen in place, staring at her with wide eyes. 

"It was a pleasure to raise you for the time you lived in the ruins. Goodbye." And with that, Toriel threw her fireball. Not at Chara. Not at the area around them.

But in the place where their 'FIGHT' option existed. Chara felt it engulfed in flames, feel the words melting and darkening until it was nothing but dark gray ash. 

Chara dropped their knife and stared at their mother, eyes watery and chest aching in familiar anger and despair. 

But.

They were DETERMINED to kill Toriel. No matter what it took, no matter how long it would take, no matter how many times they would die and have to reload, Toriel was still going to die. They were not going to let her live after their death, crying fake, shallow tears of a pathetic excuse of a mother. They were not going to let her live, smug over being given MERCY and acting like she was the saint of the entire world. 

She could only fight for so long.

A mother would surely recognize her child, even in a completely different, yet similar, body. And in that moment, Chara would take advantage of her weakness and find a way to FIGHT her.

But for now, they had to live.

The battle begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a Skype conversation my best friend and I had, about an AU where Toriel is the final boss. I came up with initial dialogue and wrote the story, since they liked it so much. I think it turned out well! And whether or not Chara succeeds, it's up to you.
> 
> thank you for reading this! please leave kudos/bookmarks/comments if you liked it! have a great day! =^w^=s!
> 
> . . .
> 
> hey
> 
> pssssst
> 
> if you cant decide on who will win, let me ask you this. after finishing the story, did you think the title/poem had to do with chara or toriel? :3c


End file.
